A Love Quarrel
by LeBeauClan1765
Summary: The first addition of Neotyson and LeBeauClan1765 Nightmare Universe, while using Marvel characters. My stories are written in a screen play format, because I'm making graphic novels out of them.


A Love Quarrel

Chapter 1

Peter is lying in his bed, gazing at the ceiling as if he was floating and being rushed along a current. Passing the beautiful sight of a massive gas orb {Ahh. . . What a beauty.}, named after the king of the Roman/Greek gods, Zeus (Known as Jupiter). Description: Peter is 22 year-old brunette, with a pair of sport brand nonprescription glasses. The matte black frame has a built in micro 10 gigabyte ram, and a micro terabyte hard drive. The lenses are actually screens that show diagrams, wording, and images opaque enough to see through. He has a fresh almond color with a bit of yellow in his irises. Light brown eyebrows to complement his rugged brown hair. He has a pair of white fitted jeans, with a royal blue Henley button twice. Blue swede dress shoes size 10 ½.

Peter is currently looking up taking in the sight of an egg shell white, pebbled designed ceiling. Description: With a pair of sport brand nonprescription glasses. The matte black frame has a built in micro 10 gigabyte ram, and a micro terabyte hard drive. The lenses are actually screens that show diagrams, wording, and images opaque enough to see through. He has a fresh almond color with a bit of yellow in his irises. Light brown eyebrows to complement his rugged brown hair. [Plop] His right hand resting on stomach.

A close up on Peter's left eye, showing a glimpse of Galileo's moons orbiting Jupiter. [Rrrrp!] As he drifts off more and more, seeing a bright red dwarf star, his daydream was abruptly interrupted. {What an incredible sound! I mean sight… Master Parker… Even though, I can't see it. You need to eat something now!} Description: Staring up at the ceiling, instead of it being the egg shell pebbled white ceiling, is a vast image of the Milky Way. With seeing a plethora of bright pin point stars scattered about the Universe. He has Lexi, an animated intelligent security system, which was created to enhance his abilities to grasp details. She has an Australian accent and also connected to his both his watch and the lenses on his mask. Both his glasses and mask have an ear piece to hear her decisive input. Scene [Mmrrp!] Peter finally sits up and turned towards the sliding balcony doors [Honk!] {Ugh! What to eat? What should I eat Lexi?} , with his hand resting on his mask. Description: Peter's right hand hovers over his mask, on the desk, next to his all-in-one desk top monitor. The monitor clear hard plastic frame. The monitor has a 3D animated image of Lexi; which his computer has a charging dock for every device created for Lexi.

{Master Parker, do you really need to put on the suit for pizza?}

{Lexi! Free pizza… Hello? Super hero.}

Peter stands and turns his back to the balcony, while changing into his Spiderman suit. {hmm… Pizza, well I guess you do know me.} He rips his Henley over his head to pull up his suit, while messing his hair up. {Well I believe so, sir. How about that pizza? Or hey, look 6 o'clock, blonde. She has no ID.} Description: Rushing to pull up his new redesigned red and blue suit. Left arm is in the suit and connected to the watch.

While Peter jumps on to his balcony rail [Grip], staring down 5th Ave, between the line of restaurants and apartments. Description: Seeing the city through the lens of Spiderman. The lenses are HD scratch resistance shades, with the same technology as his glasses. Through the lenses, you will be able to see Lexi at work. The sun's rays beaming through the in gulping shadows from the neighboring buildings.

Now with the mask completely on, Spiderman starts to extend his left arm up towards the building to his left. He had a quick glance at the ground to see what blonde Lexi was talking about {OOooooh Yeah! Nice job Lexi}. Description: Spiderman is about to swing off his ledge with a view of the blonde below him. She's three stories down, walking on the sidewalk.

Spiderman looks up and swung off the ledge. Description: Close up on Spiderman's torso.

Description: A close up on Spiderman's face. You can the grid work on his mask, and the reflection of the girl on his lens.

[Eww… Get out of my face… I'm not attracted to spiders.]

Description: Close up on the blonde. She looks out the corner of her eye. She's a dirty blonde wearing black cotton tailored dress, with calf high black combat boots. Her biker gloves were fingerless, plated with adamantium. Blue jean vest tops her whole look off.

Scene

She stops to look in her purse, and to only find out that she needs to go to the bank for money [Good thing I stopped in front of my bank]. Description: She's looking down into her purse for some money. The sidewalk is a warm sandy-grey tint to it.

Page 3

Panel 1

{Um… Excuse ME! Move, Move. Thank You}

She's shoving and pushing people aside to get to the ATM. [Ahh.] [Geez.] [ Woah! Lady] [The hell…] Description: She moves an olive skinned man aside on her way through a line of diverse people, to arrive at a cherry red ATM with charcoal grey siding.

She stands tall in front of the ATM, and starts to push the buttons. Pushing the machine's buttons to withdraw the sum of $300 to buy a dress she's been dreaming of. Description: She's at the cherry red ATM pushing the grey buttons, staring at a bluish tent screen; at the same time being scowled at by the many people behind her.

Closing in on the screen, it starts to pixelate into her dream. She sees herself wearing that dress she saw in the window of the store she was heading to. Description: She starts to drift into a sight of herself dressed in a black gown carefully sown with a golden lase trim.

She drifts off in the sight of the gown, as if she was being carried by a gust of wind made by Storm [Gasp] [ah]. As the gown draws closer, the picture starts to pixelate again. Description: The screen's picture starts pixelating from the corners at the sounds of screams. The screams slowly and softly come about.

She's finally watching herself standing in the gown, as it sways and flutters in the wind. Her dress drapes around her right shoulder, covers her chest as it wraps around and stitched up on left side. Description: The picture becomes clearer and beautiful in her sight.

[AHHH!]

{Can someone find out why are people screaming! Anyone? Anyone?}

The screams start to get louder and louder to where her vision disassemble. Back to staring at blue screen saying $300, press ENTER to CONFIRM. {I guess I have to do it… People are so pitiful.} Description: She partially turns with her right hand still grasping the machine. She turned to see through the tall glass doors, but she couldn't because of the vibrant glare being reflected off.

{Well I guess I need to hurry and flank whatever is inside there}

She snags the money and darts in between the buildings. She has the money in her right hand as she runs to the emergency door. The further she ran into the alley. The further she ran, the more she was engulfed by vast shadows cast from the buildings above her. Description: It was so dark in the alley way, to where it could have been mistaken for night time. The emergency door was a 3 inch thick, 115 pound stainless steel door.

She flips her vest inside out and places her mask on her eyes. She stands and grips the door, to rip it off its hinges. Description: She stands firm with door in her hands and a yellow S on her back.

{Here I go}

She flings the door to her right; she stands in front of a dark doorway. Description: Have her silhouette of her standing in the doorway.

15 people are in the main lobby of the bank. They were all forced to them ground by 4 brutes. Description: There are 5 men holding up the bank. 4 of them are watching everyone closely with their nervous twitchy eyes. The 5th one is the leader of the group. He doesn't wear a mask like the others.

{Now sir… I need you in a rapid pace, to find safety box 138.}

{Why are you doing this?!}

{Now I believe I didn't say anything about talking, no?}

The leader glances over grabs one of the tenants and heads to the security vaults in the back. He is standing inside the vault with the tenant hysterically crying for his life. Description: This vault is filled with hundreds of boxes.

{Ah yes here it is… Put a pep in your step, Shrie}

{My name is not Shrie}

{I don't give a flying rat's ass Shrie}

While the tenant moves to find the box 138, the leader goes and snags an item out box 357. {Is that my box, no?} Description: This vault is filled with hundreds of boxes.

{Ssssh}

{Haha! Nice now you have only 2.5 seconds to get out of my sight}

The tenant turns with the box in his trembling hands to hand it the leader. Description: The tenant hesitantly turns to hand him the box. The box starts to make a shuttering noise from whatever is inside the box, and his hands quaking under the pressure of the unknown.

{On second thought, you have heart, no? Ace of hearts… Hehe.}

{Ahhh!}

{Sorry Shrie… No hearts, it looks like you are going to have to take a spades… Heh.}

[Toss]

[Zzzz]

The tenant stumbles as he darts to leave the vault. The boss spreads his deck to search for an ace of hearts. Description: They're standing at the entrance of the vault. The man darts for the exit and then he hits the floor in the hallway. Little did he know an ace of spades was hurled at him. The card was covered with a pink hue.

{Heh}

The boss flicks a card at the back the tenant's head. [Boom] The leader walks through a pink cloud of debris. A silhouette of him stands in the mist of the smoke. Description: The panel will have a pink color scheme.

{Well hello and good bye Mademoiselle}

The leader stop after taking five steps, to see his men were laid out across the floor. [Tap Tap] He feels a tap on his shoulder. He just keeps walking towards the door while dropping cards left and right.

{Caugh Caugh… Whatever that pink crap is, it's horrible. Hey you… STOP!}

{Sorry darling it's time for me to go.}

The man stops at the door and looks back to smile. At the same time he's shifting into a blue mutant.

{Later babe}

{Ah… What just happened?}


End file.
